Until I Get to You
by 1luv2write
Summary: She had to always stay at home and learn about her future duties as an elven princess. They were on a quest to reclaim a home that they never knew. He saw that her fate was to change their destiny. Sorry, I'm horrible with summaries. Multi-character love but mostly Kili/OC; rated M for future chapters; please read and review.


Until I Get to You  
By: 1luv2write

_A/N: Hey guys! So it has been a while since I wrote anything. My creative juices started flowing again. I do not own any of the characters. All of the credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkein. The only ones that I actually own are anyone that you do not recognize. Also, I am currently reading the book, but I have seen the movie which I loved. And like so many have, I also have come down with dwarf-crush syndrome. I blame Fili, Kili, and Thorin for that. ;) This will first appear to be a multi-character love fanfic (with it being Kili/OC/Thorin/Thranduil/Legolas which should be interesting since I have never really done something like this before; although this could change in the future. So please bare with me.), but the main pairing will be Kili/OC. I hope that you all like it. :) I will do my best at updating quickly, but what with the start of another semester, they might not be as frequent as you or I would like. So without anymore hestitation, please read, review, and enjoy._

Prologue

"Gandalf! If you go on another adventure, can you please take me with you?" asked a very doe-eyed she-elf. The elderly man sat puffing on his long pipe while the young elven princess watched the evening moon rise. She looked onto the horizon as the smoke rings dissipated into the early summer sky. A gentle breeze combed its way through her raven hair; as she gazed up at the stars, her eyes glittered with a youthful wonder. Her skin had taken on a luminous glow as the moon started to come up.

Glancing over at her, he inhaled from his pipe before saying, "We shall see. I will be leaving tomorrow in search of some traveling companions. For now, go for a few small journeys, like to where your aunt resides or to some other part of Middle Earth; and when I get back, we will see how you feel about it. Do we have a deal?"

"You, my dear Gandalf, have yourself a deal. When can we be expecting you back?"

With a small smile on his face, he said, "By mid-spring of next year, look to the path of the secret passage at midday. I will be coming from that way."

"Then I shall be looking for you mid-spring of next year, and I can guarantee you that my decision will stay the same."

"I should hope so. To be honest my dear, I feel that you would be a great addition to what I have in mind. I would expect for you to keep up with your training on your own time and schedule, correct?" The elderly wizard inquired as he created a butterfly with a single puff of smoke.

In response, the young elf snapped her head towards Gandalf before saying, "Of course I will! What kind of elf do you take me for? I mean I know that I am not like the rest of my kin, but seriously how could you think that I would slack on my training. You know, just as my brothers know, that it is the only time to release my stress; that is if I am not hunting. It is the only time that I can become unlady-like, much to my father's and sister's displeasure." She smiled ever so slightly as she said the last part.

Holding his hand up in surrender, he replied, "I meant no harm by it, nor was I implying that. I was merely stating another factor that will be taken into account. It is never truly wise for one to go on an adventure, such as the one I am proposing you come along on, unprepared and untrained. If I feel that you are well equipped for what my companions and I are setting out on, I will deem you worthy enough to come along with us. Though it will involve a great deal of persuading your father and my companions. Fear not little one, I feel that you will be able to live up to expectations...and then some. For now, go and rest. I shall see you in the morning before I continue on my way."

Satisfied with their agreement, the young maiden stood from her seat and stretched out her sleeping muscles. "Alright Gandalf, I shall see you in the morning. Rest peacefully on this night, for it will be last one for a while." Curtseying, she took her leave of his presence and made her way to her room. All the while thoughts of part-taking in an adventure consumed her mind. She could imagine herself hiking through rugged terrain, falling asleep in the wilderness with the Earth as her pillow and the stars as her blanket, overcoming obstacles that block the path to the end of it, fighting off any enemies or threats that wish her harm and failure, reaching what ever treasure lie at that point, and eventually coming across true love (not that was a reason to go on adventures, and so long as she does not act like the typical damsel in distress). With all of this running through her mind, preventing sleep to take over her. _Ah, to go on an adventure at last that would be wonderful. Let's see, the first thing that I should do is pick a location that I should visit. It has to be someplace easy; not too far; also some place I should be familiar with. I know just where to look. I'll have to make sure that I sharpen all of my survival skills with my brothers, I am sure that they will be glad to help me. _Just as she was entering her room, she realized something, _How in Middle-Earth am I going to convince papa to let me go?! Surely, he will be the greatest obstacle that I have to overcome at this point and time. For without his blessing...there will be no adventure, and then all of my plans would have been for not!_ Pacing around her room, she continued to think of all of the various situations that she would encounter in just the preparation phase alone. After a few more minutes of thinking, she finally moved to her bed, crawled in and attempted to fall asleep in hopes that morning would come soon so she could make sure that that night was not a dream at all.

The next day, she was awoken by one of her chamber maids, "Lady Luthien, Mithrandir had asked me to wake you so that he may say good-bye to you. Please dress quickly, for I do believe that he said he will depart from the city in 30 minutes. He will be leaving from the West entrance. I have already placed your clothes for the day at the foot of your bed. When you come back, I shall have a bath ready for you." With a bow, she went about the room fulfilling her daily chores.

Thanking her, the princess quickly threw on a simple dress and brushed her hair so that it at least appeared presentable. When she was content with how she looked, she burst through her doors and ran to the West gate. Along the way, strings of curses and grumbles of how unbecoming it was for a young lady as herself to behave in such a way. She had to keep yelling apologizes over her shoulder as she kept narrowly missing people who were also walking down the halls or coming out from different rooms. As she noticed the intricate decor of the hallway change, she began to slow down and adjust her dress and hair.

Approaching the stairs, she instantly spotted the wizard once again sitting and smoking while taking in the scenery before he left. As quietly as she could, she crept up behind him, but just as she was about to reach for him, he turned slightly and said, "Ah, Lady Luthien, I see that you are awake finally. I was beginning to think that you were not serious about our talk last night."

Sighing, she sat down next to him, "Now Gandalf, where in heaven's name did you get that idea? Of course I would come, and of course I would be serious about our deal. I want to be able to go on a real adventure. And I promise that I will be preparing myself for it. ...How on earth can you smoke that so early in the morning?" The smoke had all but consumed her nostrils after just sitting there; she ended up waving her hand around to try and find some natural air before she started having a coughing fit.

Looking between her and the pipe in his hand a couple of times, Gandalf had decided that instead of putting it out, he would let her experience why he smoked at all. Handing it over to her, she looked at him as if he had just gone insane, "Gandalf! Why on Earth would I want to even try your pipe if I am unable to handle the smell?" Laughing, she took the pipe from his hands anyway and inhaled deeply. Holding it in, she began to notice how her mind became hazy, her senses dulled the longer she held her breath, and soon her body became so relaxed to the point where she forgot that the one next to her was leaving shortly. Letting out a laugh she said, "Why my dear friend, I see why you are so fond of smoking that damn pipe of yours."

They sat there for several more moments before the wizard stood, "And now my dear lady, I must take my leave from this small part of paradise; my journey awaits for me now. Remember what we agreed upon, and look to the secret passage for my return in mid-spring. Should I find that you are worthy enough for this new adventure, I will work on persuading Lord Elrond in letting you come with me. For now, work on your fighting and survival skills." Taking one last look at the fair elven princess before him, he could almost see her fate before she even started. Luthien Amandil, a princess who bore the beauty of her great-great-grandmother so much that she was given her name at birth, but she gained her mother's own sense of adventure and strength. She is destined for many things to come, but not yet. Fortunately, her father should also know of this, so it should take very little to convince him to let her go.

"Fare thee well on your journey Gandalf. May you always be safe wherever you go." With one last hug, she watched him as he mounted his horse; a look and a nod and he was making his way up the path.

"Until mid-spring."

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? It was just bouncing around in my head after I watched the movie. I will do my best to stay true to both the movie and the book. Please, please, please review. They do help me a lot. Plus, they also are great forms of motivation on trying to post more. ;p _**


End file.
